tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fonstones
thumb|300px|[[Luke begutachtet einen Fonstone, der als Leuchte in der Tartarus genutzt wird]] Fonstones sind kulturelle Elemente aus Tales of the Abyss. Allgemeines Der Ursprung der Fonstones wird im Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss eher widersprüchlich erscheinend dargestellt. Einerseits wird behauptet, dass Fonstones entstehen, wenn das Score gelesen wird, wodurch der Eindruck entsteht, dass auch weiterhin neue Fonstones erschaffen werden. Andererseits wird offenbart, dass die Vielzahl der bereits existenten Fonstones durch Lorelei entstanden sind, das seine Seventh Fonons in die Welt speiste und dadurch das Fonon zu Fonstones kristallisieren ließ. Zuletzt wird erklärt, dass Yulia Jue in der Dawn Age das Score auf sieben Fonstones niederschrieb, von denen jeder so groß gewesen sein soll wie ein Berg. Diese Berge brachen auseinander und die Fragmente wurden zu Teilen des Fon Belts, wo sie auch in der modernen Zeit an klaren Tagen noch deutlich gesehen werden können. Es ist anzunehmen, dass die Fonstones, die so groß wie Berge waren, dadurch entstanden sind, dass Yulia das Score las und dadurch Loreleis Fonons zu den Fonstones kristallisierten. Diese Annahme würde die drei Möglichkeiten miteinander verbinden, ohne größere Widersprüche zu erzeugen. Tatsache ist, dass Fonstones sowohl im Fon Belt als auch auf Auldrant anzutreffen sind. Gelegentlich stürzen solche Fonstones aus dem Fonbelt nämlich auf die Erde und werden dann von den Menschen aufgesammelt und genutzt. Solche Einstürze können in nahezu jedem Gebiet, das betreten werden kann, beobachtet werden. Ein Beispiel hierfür ist die Desert Oasis, die nur entstehen konnte, weil einst ein großer Fonstones dort niedergegangen ist und den Weg zu einem unterirdischen Fluss freilegte, der wiederum die Oase zu speisen begann. Auch Baticul entstand in dem Krater eines einzigen gewaltigen Fonstones, der nahezu vertikal fiel. Der Nutzen von Fonstones ist unterschiedlich. Oft werden sie als Lampen genutzt, wie es etwa auf der Tartarus der Fall ist. Die dortigen Fonstones, die unter Deck angebracht sind, reagieren auf das fünfte Fonon (Feuer) und beginnen zu leuchten, wenn sie damit in Kontakt kommen. Je nach Intensität des Feuers kann ein solcher Fonstone durchaus eine stark blendende Leuchtkraft erreichen. Fonstones sind auch dazu imstande, für komplexere Mechanismen zu dienen. Drei Fonstones alleine reichen beispielsweise dazu aus, eine Illusion zu erzeugen, die den Zugang des Sephiroth am Shurrey Hill verbirgt. Gebrochen werden kann diese Illusion wiederum durch das fünfte Fonon. Ein weiteres Artefakt aus einem fragmentalen Fonstone ist der Sorcerer's Ring, den Yulia als Zeichen eines Paktes an die Cheagles weitergegeben hat. Fonstones und das Score Einige der Fonstones ermöglichen es, das von Yulia niedergeschriebene Score noch immer aus ihnen heraus zu lesen, obwohl sie lediglich Fragmente sind. Die lesenden Personen müssen hierfür Seventh Fonists sein, die dann vom Order of Lorelei als Scorer bezeichnet werden. Die Fonstones, die das Planet Score wiedergeben, sind durchnummeriert. thumb|300px|left|Das Fragment des siebten Fonstones im Mt. Zaleho Im Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss finden die Ereignisse statt, die auf den letzten beiden Fonstones niedergeschrieben sind. Während der sechste Fonstones einst in Baticul gelandet ist (unter Umständen war es sogar derjenige, der den großen Krater von Baticul erschuf), blieb der siebte lange Zeit verschwunden, weil Yulia selbst ihn verbarg. Er befand sich angeblich auf Hod und verschwand bei dessen Zerstörung gemeinsam mit Hod im Kern. Allerdings liest Ion das Score von dem siebten Fonstone im Verlauf der Handlung bei einem Fonstone im Mt. Zaleho, der auch bei dem ersten Besuch der Helden bereits zugegen gewesen war. Der erste Besuch fand nach dem Besuch von Auldrants Kern statt, in dem Guy Cecil sich sicher gewesen ist, dass das Licht, das er gesehen hat, der siebte Fonstone gewesen ist, den er als Kind auf Hod gesehen hat. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass der Order of Lorelei in der kurzen Zeit von dem Fonstone im Kern erfahren hat und ihn bergen konnte. Wie sich diese Situation erklären lässt, ist daher nicht bekannt. Unter Umständen handelt es sich bei beiden Fonstones um Fragmente des gesamten siebten Fonstones, die eine vollständige Lesung ermöglichen. In der Kapelle von Daath befindet sich ein vom Order of Lorelei erschaffener Fonstone, der entstand, indem die ersten sechs nummerierten Fonstones miteinander verbunden wurden. Ausschließlich Fon Masters sind dazu imstande, allein aus diesen Fragmenten das bis dahin vollständige Score gelesen, was jedoch große Erschöpfung zur Folge hat. Das auf den Fonstones niedergeschriebene Score entsprach bis zum sechsten Fonstone den tatsächlichen Ereignissen. Durch die Geburt des Replicas von dem im sechsten Fonstone erwähnten Luke fon Fabre begann das Score jedoch, nicht mehr in seiner Vollständigkeit sich selbst zu folgen, bis es im Verlauf von Tales of the Abyss endgültig vernichtet wird. Kurzgefasst *Fonstones sind kristallisiertes Fonon und entstanden durch die Lesung des Scores. Sie befinden sich überwiegend im Fon Belt, der Auldrant umgibt, stürzen aber auch gelegentlich auf den Planeten nieder. *Fonstones werden von den Menschen für unterschiedliche Dinge genutzt, wie etwa als Beleuchtung oder für kompliziertere Mechanismen. *Die sieben durchnummerierten Fonstones ermöglichen eine vollständige Lesung des Planet Scores, um somit die Erinnerungen des Planeten von dessen Geburt bis zu seinem Ende zu erfahren. *Der siebte Fonstone ist von Yulia Jue selbst versteckt worden, um die Wahrheit über das Ende der Welt und der Menschheit vor der Allgemeinheit zu verbergen. Kategorie:Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Kultur __FORCETOC__